The Patient Shrink and the Stubborn Mechanic
by eclaregurl
Summary: The road to love, of any kind, has never been easy for Happy and Toby. Will they finally get to be together?
1. The Ultimate Prize

_**(A/N: Hey, all. Just a little fic for Tappy Quintis. I really hope you enjoy this. I do not own any of Scorpion.)**_

August 12, 2015, today was Ralph's second day back in school. Happy Quinn knew something was off today. What it was though she couldn't tell. Everyone was working on paperwork from their latest case, because apparently Homeland couldn't be happy with Scorpion getting the job done they needed every bit of information too. Everyone seemed to be engrossed in their own little jobs. Everyone that is except her boyfriend, Toby Curtis.

Boyfriend. What a word! If you had told Happy when she first met Toby that they would be together, she would have laughed in your face. And now nearly four years later, here they were. Sometimes she still protects herself from the world, even Toby. But Toby has been patient with his guarded mechanic, she knows he is there if she needs him.

Toby and Happy had been dating for nearly half a year; perhaps that was why he was less focused than everyone else. Two days from now would mark six months since they nearly kissed on Valentine's Day. They had decided that day, rather than a week later when she kissed him or any event after that, because they realized that was when some dynamic in their relationship changed.

They had kept their relationship a secret for four months. The only reason everyone found out was because one day everyone left leaving the shrink and mechanic alone. He had snuck up on her spun her around, she laughed and they began kissing. They thought they were alone until they heard a squeal behind them, "Finally!" Paige had forgotten something. Of course Paige then told everyone. Paige had known they should be together since the team picked them up when Happy sprained her ankle. Actually it was even before that, it was when Toby talked to Paige about wanting to take Happy to see monster trucks on a date.

However, now Happy was sure Toby's distracted antics and pacing were the result of his planning a big surprise for her for their six months. Not that she thought they needed to celebrate it. It wasn't like it had been a year.

When she finished up her paperwork, she pushed it away. It was then Ralph and Sloane came in off the bus. "Hey, Ralphie-boy! Hey, Sloane!" she called to them.

"Hey, Happy!" he waved as he made his way over to his mother.

"Happy!" Sloane smiled as she went to hug her.

"Oh, good you're here!" Paige said giving Ralph a hug. "Time for the movie guys!" Half the group groaned. "Hey, you promised!"

"She's right. Pack up, let's move out," Cabe commanded.

Everyone put their things away and headed toward the door.

"Wait, please," Toby said stopping in the middle of the garage and taking Happy's hand.

Before they were dating Toby had taken Happy to a club. She had asked him how he could tell different things just by looking at a person. He told her a club was the best place to show her. At one point a song came on, he knew it was just how he felt about her, so he told her to dance with him. She refused however after some discussion she reluctantly allowed him to lead her through the crowd. She claimed to hate dancing, but he of course could tell otherwise.

This knowledge is what led him to decide to spin her once. The very moment she was facing him again he dropped to a knee. He gave her a small smile, "Don't talk…"

Happy chuckled, "Don't ruin it?"

Toby chuckled, "Actually I was going to say, 'Don't talk. There are things I need to say, and you know how hard it is for me to express my feelings to only you. And this is in front of everyone.'"

Paige stepped toward them, "We can go."

Toby was still looking at Happy, "No, stay. I want our family here." He smiled again holding a finger to his lips.

"Happy, we have been dating for a good while now. I-I am so in love with you. I want you to be mine. More than that I want to wake up roll over and see your beautiful face. No one else do I want to wake up to. Since we never know if we will ever even make it back alive after a case, I want to know for sure you are mine, now and forever. Happy Quinn, will you marry me?" Toby looked up at her and pulled out a box.

Happy was ready to say yes the moment he knelt down however she was ready to tell him she didn'tdidnt want a ring. He should know rings are not her thing: the gold band, the diamond, nope not at all. Maybe they could go together and find the right one but she was afraid he would give her one she wouldn'twouldnt like. The moment he opened the box she was breathless. It seemed he knew her even better than she knew herself. The ring was beautiful. The ring was black with three main jewels: a red one then two black ones on either side of the red. It also had tiny red and black jewels swirling around. Just below the bigger black jewels, on the sides hearts were carved. The ring was perfect. She tried to say yes but the word wouldn't come out. Grinning hugely, she nodded vigorously. Wrapping her arms around his neck she ended up on his knee and hugged him tight. Everyone chuckled at her reaction, even Toby. "Is that a yes?" he whispered in her ear. Happy still unable to speak kissed him and held out her hand and he slipped the ring on her finger. Toby interlaced his fingers with hers so the ring stood out more. He helped her stand before he too stood. Toby looked at their friends: their family. Throwingthrowing their interlaced hands up in the air, he yelled, "I have won the ultimate prize!"

"Guess your movie is being postponed," Cabe said to Paige.

She chuckled, "Your right we need to celebrate!"

"I guess if we are going to have a party I will get my sister. Ralph, want to come? Can Ralph come with, Paige?" Walter asked.

"Only if you hurry and bring a pizza back as well," Paige chuckled.

Before long the pair had returned with Megan and pizza. Sylvester went to Megan immediately, hugged her and kissed her cheek.

Hands interlaced, Toby and Happy talked to everyone, well Toby talked, Happy was still speechless. After a bit, Happy tugged Toby over to the spot she first kissed him. She quickly pulled him to her capturing his lips. When she pulled back she grinned, "Yes." She wrapped her arms around his neck, "You're wrong, I win the ultimate prize because I got the most caring, most wisecrack spewing, patient shrink, who never gave up. I love you, Toby. The ring, it's perfect."

"I'm glad you like it, my love. It spoke to me, mostly it said your name really," Toby chuckled.

Happy giggled, "Almost like a whisper? Did a ball of light go straight though you heart when you held it?"

Toby chuckled again, "No, my dear, this isn't Harry Potter."

Happy kissed him once more before releasing him, "I gotta talk to Paige and Megan."

 _ **(A/N: So what do you think? I feel they all may be a bit out of character, but I hope you enjoined it anyway. Thanks for reading!)**_


	2. Morning after Engagement

_**(A/N: Hello, lovely readers! This is the next part of Toby and Happy's story. It was a bit longer than I planned so I spilt it into 2 parts. I do not own Scorpion or any of its characters even Sloane does nit belong to me I just spun her my own way. Enjoy!)**_

The next morning the group was sleeping in various places around the garage, even Sloane was still there. The original plan was Sloane was to stay the evening and her parents would eventually pick her up, but as always they conveniently forgot all about her.

Paige woke to the phone ringing. Since no else seemed to hear it she pulled herself out of the computer chair she had curled up in and went to answer it. "You have reached Scorpion. This is Paige speaking," Paige answered stifling a yawn.

"Miss Dineen?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Yes?" Paige replied a bit more awake and getting a little nervous.

"Miss Dineen, this is Melinda Carmichael at Carmendale Elementary. Your son did not show up for school this morning. Also, since this number is listed as an emergency for Sloane Jameson, she is absent as well," the secretary explained.

"Oh my goodness!" Paige looked to the clock, "Oh no, ten oh seven! We overslept! The kids will be there as soon as I can get them there. Goodbye!" after hearing the secretary respond Paige quickly hung up. "Ralph, Slone! We all overslept! Kids, you need to get to school. Ralph use the bathroom upstairs. Sloane use the downstairs to get ready for school. Go, now!"

Hearing the urgency in her voice, the kids, in their tiredness, jumped up and went to the designated bathrooms.

Paige then looked around the room. Despite her yelling at the kids no one else woke up. Sylvester was on the couch. Megan was on top of him, his arms wrapped protectively around her.

Paige then turned to find Toby and Happy on the floor, side by side, however Happy had a pillow seeing as her head was on his chest.

She found Walter in the arm chair next to the couch. Cabe was leaning against the wall close to them.

Paige smiled and rolled her eyes, "I love these people."

She shook Walter's shoulder, "It's after ten, Walter. You should probably wake the team while I take the kids to school."

"What do you mean?" Walter yawned and stretched his arms out.

"I mean, we overslept. Get up, we might have a case," Paige explained, as she saw Ralph run down the stairs.

"HEY!" Walter yelled as Paige grasped his hand and yanked him out of the chair, eliciting a giggle from her. He glared at her as he adjusted his shirt. "Wake up, guys."

Slowly the group woke up, four of them content in where they were waking up. Cabe wasn't so thrilled. He groaned, "Next time, I'm sleeping in a chair of some kind."

Sylvester smiled at Megan and kissed her head before helping her sit up.

Happy leaned up and kiss Toby. He smiled, "Good morning, beautiful fiancé."

Happy smiled back and chuckled still in blissful shock, "I'm a fiancé. I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

Sloane then ran out of the bathroom and over to them as they began to sit up, "Congratulations, again!"

"Thank you, Sloane," Happy smiled and gave the girl a quick hug.

"Kids, get in the car," Paige directed. She watched Toby and Happy interact for a moment before turning to Walter, "Give them the day off. If you get a case you can call them, but Toby and Happy have things that need to be discussed seeing as they are now engaged."

Walter was about to protest when he caught the look she was giving him, "Fine, go. I'll call you if I need you. I still don't understand…"

Paige nodded and quickly followed the kids to the car.

Toby sat up and pointed a finger at him, "Don't you dare, Walt. You will not ruin today for us. Not with your Philophobia." Toby let out a chuckle as he and Happy stood.

Happy chuckled slightly, "And that is what, Doc?"

Toby chuckled again, "Fear of falling in love or being in love."

Walter glared at him, "I do not have a fear of it I just don't believe in it."

Toby headed for the door and patted his shoulder, "Says the man in love."

Walter called to him as Happy and Toby were nearly out the door, "Not in love either, Toby!"

Before the door shut the pair heard Megan giggle and speak, "You gonna tell me, little brother, or you gonna make me go CSI on your butt?"

Toby pulled Happy to his truck and they both climbed in, "So, my love, where to first?"

Before Happy could answer, a rumble erupted from her abdomen, causing her to chuckle, "That answer your question?"

Toby chuckled, "Food, right."

Ten minutes later, they were seated in their spot in the back corner at their usual restaurant.

Toby smiled at Happy across the table and took her hand, running his thumb over her knuckles, "I love you, Hap."

She gripped his hand and gave him a slightly uncertain smile, before looking down.

"Hap?" Toby was concerned. Still holding her hand he went around the table and knelt next to her, "Happy Quinn, what is wrong?"

"I, I love you, Toby. I really do. Its just," Happy looked down again as she pulled his hands to her chest.

Toby looked concerned but understanding, "You're not ready to be engaged or married?"

Happy's eyes shot open to look in his eyes, as one of her hands went to his face, "Toby, don't do that! It's not that at all! I want to be with you I really do!"

Toby looked up at her, "Then please tell me, Hap. What is so very wrong?"

Happy looked at her lap before meeting his eyes again, "You told me you grew up with nothing good resulting in you not seeing what was good and right in front of you." Toby nodded for her to continue. She tried to force the tears stinging her eyes away, "I grew up with barely any happiness. Rarely ever close. Something bad always stopped me from a, well, a happily ever after, really. One parent dies other leaves me. Nice couple loved me for me, wanted me as their own complete with a baby brother on the way: killed in a car crash on the way to see me. Foster brother I would actually call family and fight for him: his parents sent me away. Befriend a young girl in another foster home: get sent away again. Someone doesn't want me to be happy for very long. And I," her voice dropped to a whisper, "I fear I still won't get it."

"Oh, Hap," he wrapped her in a tight hug, whispering in her ear, "I promise, Happy Michelle Quinn, I will not leave you. You, We, will get OUR happy ever after. We are together, forever and always."

Happy let out a shaky sigh, "I love you, Tobias Bartholomew Curtis, so much."

"I love you, too, Hap," Toby leaned back and kissed her once, "Are we okay?"

Happy smiled slightly, "Perfect."

Toby smiled brightly and kissed her hands, "I'm going to run to the restroom." Toby stood, still holding her hands and spoke Shakespearian like, "My dear, I shall count the seconds until we meet again."

Happy chuckled taking her hands back, "Okay, okay, don't get all sappy on me. Get out of here."

 ** _(A/N: Thoughts so far?)_**


	3. Evening After Engagement

_**(A/N: Finally part two of this part of the story! It has been brought to my attention that I sort of strayed from Happy's actual attitude in the show I apologize. I hope you still enjoy the story. Happy will get more herself, I hope, in coming chapters. I just felt she may be a bit happy to be engaged. I own none of Scorpion, not even Sloane though I did skew her in my own way.)**_

Hours later

"We are late! Get your dragging butt out here!" Happy yelled slamming Toby's apartment door behind her. Happy stood in his living room taping her black combat boot covered foot, arms crossed over her shiny long sleeved dressy shirt that went to her mid-thigh and fell over her grey leggings.

"Yes!" Toby's excited yell filled the apartment. He stepped out of his room dressed in black slacks, dress shoes, olive green button up shirt, his black leather jacket and of course his hat. "Hey, Hap," he smiled at her.

"You idiot you had me worried sick!" Happy lightly smacked him upside the head, "You were supposed to pick me up twenty minutes ago! We are supposed to meet everyone now!"

"So much had happened since I got these, I wasn't sure where they had ended up," Toby was unfazed by her anger as he held up a white inch high box.

Happy sighed, "Fine, I'll bite. What is that?"

"I was going to give it to you at the restaurant, but since I took so long," Toby grasped Happy's hand and pressed the box into it.

Slowly, she took the lid off. Happy gasped at what she found. Inside was a dark green leather bracelet with a charm that said, "TAKEN by the Shrink" and there was a matching dark red leather bracelet also with a charm that read, "TAKEN by the Mechanic". Toby reached over and picked up the green one, "Your wrist, my dear." Happy held out her right wrist and he placed the bracelet on her. Happy then picked up the other and put it on his left wrist.

Happy stepped forward and pulled him to her, capturing his lips. "They are perfect," she murmured against his lips.

Toby chuckled, "Good. Did good then."

Fifteen minutes later, Happy and Toby were nearing the table with all their friends. "We made it," Happy told her curious family. Toby stood behind Happy as she slid into the empty chair next to Sloane. He would have pushed her to the table if he knew he would not be punched for it. Happy chuckled as Toby slid into the empty chair between her and Sylvester. "He actually had a good reason," Happy grasped Toby's left hand and interlaced their fingers before raising them and showing off his gift.

"What do they say?" Ralph asked from his spot between Sloane and Cabe. The boy looked rather dashing in his suit.

"Sloane, will you tell everyone what they say?" Happy asked as she pulled Toby's arm over her so Sloane could see.

"Sure," Sloane smiled her blue child formal dress shimmering as she adjusted herself to see. She took their hands and momentarily separated them one in each of hers. Leaning toward Toby she addressed the table, "If you can't tell Toby's is dark red and it says, 'TAKEN' in all caps then 'by the Mechanic'." She switched her focus to Happy's hand, "And Happy's dark green says 'TAKEN' in all caps then 'by the Shrink'." Sloane smiled as she put their hands back together.

"Aww," Paige cooed from her seat between Cabe and Walter, "That's sweet, Toby." Paige had chosen a light green dress.

A giggle came two seats from Toby, "I want to see!" Happy and Toby smiled holding their hands as close to Megan as they could. Megan leaned forward to see, the straps on her pink and purple dress shifting slightly. Megan looked up at them and smiled, "They suit you, both."

"Thanks," Toby grinned. Suddenly, he saw Walter roll his eyes. Toby's hand shot across the table his finger still a foot from Walters face, "Stop that! Love is not imaginary, you little Philophobist. It's beautiful. The love between me and Hap, the love between your sister and Sly, even the friendship love of Ralph and Sloane. Do you think the love in this family is imaginary? What do you think caused us all rally around you when we all thought you were going to fall to you death? Admit it out loud or don't but we all know you love us so quit saying it doesn't exist. Can you just enjoy mine and Hap's engagement?"

Walter shrugged his suit jacket sliding down slightly, "Of course, you're my friends."

"That's great. Now, let's hear when this wedding is happening," Sylvester said shifting the conversation.

Happy and Toby shared a look before answering together, "November 14th."

Toby continued, "Exactly nine months from when we almost kissed on Valentine's Day and our relationship shifted somehow. Six months from when you found out about us."

"Okay, fall wedding. Megan tomorrow is Saturday we have work to do," Paige told her.

Ten minutes later, the waitress had come and gone, Toby made a suggestion, "Why don't we take advantage of this fancy restaurant and take to the dance floor while we wait for our food?" Toby kissed Happy's hand before he got up and went around her. "May I have this dance, beautiful girl?" he bowed slightly and held out his hand.

Sloane giggled as she took his hand, stood and curtsied, "Certainly, sir."

"Perfect," Toby grinned as he began to lead her to the floor taking a moment to put his hat on her newly curled hair.

Happy stood, "What do ya say, kid?"

"Let's do it, Happy," Ralph smiled and followed her.

"Come on! Take me out there! I want to dance with my boys!" Megan grinned grasping her brother's and boyfriend's arms.

Neither able to say no to her, Sylvester and Walter carefully helped her over to join the engaged couple and kids.

"Well, Paige, I guess that leaves us. Would you like to dance?" Cabe asked her.

She smiled, "I'd love to, Cabe."

Throughout dinner the group kept rotating partners, all enjoying each other's company. It was a night none of them would soon forget.

 _ **(A/N: Thoughts? How am I doing? So next chapt? The Dress.)**_


End file.
